


I Always Loved You

by larrysoulmates



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Memory Loss, Unrequited Love, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysoulmates/pseuds/larrysoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a game of truth or dare Harry comes to realize that its hard to love someone who doesn't love you back. He tries to get over his crush, but the feelings don’t go away. It doesn't help that he always sees this person on tour and when Harry gets back to his home. This person is always there clinging to his side. This person is Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Larry chaptered fic, so sorry if it sucks. I really wanted to write something like this, so I did.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, I made up this story. I do not own One Direction.
> 
> *edit: this was one of my first fics and i dont even like it that much. maybe you will. enjoy !! (?)

He can’t believe it. Harry thought he was going home and now he's in a band with four great lads. He never expected it to turn out like this. He never even thought he' d make it past his first audition and look at him now. Simon Cowell has just put him in a band. He thinks Harry has potential. This means the world to him. He has wanted to be a singer for god knows how long and now he get to share the experience with four other people who he will surely grow to love.

The first person in the band is Niall Horan. He and Harry talked a little before boot camp. Not much though. He know that Niall is from Ireland. He has that strong irish accent which he so happens to love. Niall has blonde hair, but Harry thinks it is dyed. He seems a bit qwerky, but a good time none the less. Harry has heard him sing a few times and wow, his voice is strong and beautiful. He will be a great piece of the band.

Next is Zayn Malik. He is a tan lad with short black hair. He saw his audition and he has an amazing voice. In Harry's opinion, he thinks he is holding back. Harry bets he has so much power behind his voice that is begging to come out. The lad was probably just nervous. He is sure he will come out of his shell. Just like Niall, he will be a great addition to the band.  
The next person is Liam Payne. He is a nice person, very sweet. He auditioned for the X-Factor in 2008 but didn't make it. He got all the way to the judges house. That shows you just how good this kid is. Harry doesn't think he even compare to him. And his audition was the best audition Harry had ever seen. Liam sang Cry Me A River with so much passion and power. It will be hard for Harry to try and be as good as him. Liam will be a great member of the band.

And last but not least we have Louis Tomlinson. He has brown hair that flows to the right. His voice is beautiful and he really gets into the song. He sings the words so passionately. You know he is trying to tell a story with each song. He is just perfect. Him and Harry actually met in the toilets. It was pretty awkward. They ran into each other. It was more of a Oops and then Hi. And that was that. And he had learned that they were at the same Script concert a few years back. Now isn't that a coincidence.  
Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, and himself, Harry Styles are One Direction.

~

As the weeks went on in the X-Factor house, the boys grew fonder and fonder of each other. It feels like they have known each other for years. It’s like when you have a really good friend during school and all summer you don’t see them but when its school again you start talking like nothing ever changed. They get along so easily, like when we were little kids and could meet someone new and instantly become friends and start playing games with them. The boys have a special bond. They always have a good laugh. It’s like the five of them were meant to be in a band together.

Week after week they only got closer. They started to trust each other more and bond as a whole group. The video diaries had shown how close they really were. They always were trying to get a laugh out of each other. Louis had been especially good at doing that. Louis is the type of person who just wants to make others happy and make them feel wanted. He wants the boys to be grateful to be in the band and be happy that they all have four new best mates. If one of them is feeling a bit down, Louis is always the one to cheer them up. He is a big ball of energy that can’t be stopped. Louis is a very touchy feely type of person. They watch the diaries after they record them and he was always touching everyone. By the look of it, it seemed he went out of his way to touch Harry. How sweet.

Each week they got better and better performance wise. Each week their vocals and harmonies got stronger and stronger. It is awful that Louis never got to have solos. It’s a shame…his voice is beautiful. Liam and Harry had the most solos. Harry loved having solos, but he wished Niall or Zayn could have had a few more. Well he's sure it was for the best in the end.

~

It’s time. Time for the final of X-Factor 2010. Simon is so proud of them even if they don’t win. Harry doesn't see how they can’t. The judges are always saying how good One Direction are. It seems quite obvious that they are favored to win. They have never been in the bottom but yet they are all still nervous. Harry is jittery and shaky. He feel little beads of sweat rolling down my face. If he's this bad backstage, what is going to be like when he's am actually on stage?

The boys walk on stage with Simon. Harry tries to put on a cheeky smile to hide how nervous he is. 'We have to win X-Factor.' Harry thought. They have come so far. Granted that Matt and Rebecca are fabulous artists, but One Direction has to win.

"Matt." Matt Cardle is going through. Now it is down to Rebecca and them. Harry looks down and pinch his nose as the nerves take over. Out of the corner of his eye he sees that Louis is looking at him with concern. Eventually he looks at Harry and pats his side comfortingly. He loves Louis and the other boys so much. He could never be here without them. He would have never made it as a solo. He was born to be in a band. The host is about to call the second act going in the final.

 

"Rebecca."

 

Rebecca...Rebecca...Rebecca. It keeps replaying in his head to make sure he heard him correctly. Simon is standing in disbelief. As of the rest of them, they are shocked and terribly sad. They all thought that they could win this. Simon thought One Direction were going to be the first group to win X-Factor, but I guess it wasn't meant to happen. Now after getting that awful news they have to talk about what they plan to do next. Harry didn't pay attention to the conversation except for one sentence.

 

"This isn't the last of One Direction."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a game of truth or dare Harry comes to realize that it's hard to love someone who doesn't love you back. He tries to get over his crush, but the feelings don’t go away. It doesn't help that he always sees this person on tour and when Harry gets back to his home. This person is always there clinging to his side. This person is Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Larry chaptered fic, so sorry if it sucks. I wanted to write something like this, so I did.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, I made up this story. I do not own One Direction.

It was heart breaking to lose the X-Factor. Niall took it the hardest. He thought that us boys were going to go back to doing our everyday things. He was wrong. We are going to stay as a band and fight to get a record deal. That is what we all auditioned for in the first place so we might as well pursue our dream. We didn’t know how we were going to stay in the public’s eye or get anyone’s attention, but we knew that we had to try something. Before the boys got to think too much, they got a call from the producers of the X-Factor, and they said that Simon wanted to see them, but they wouldn't say why he wanted to see the boys. They all thought that he wanted extra interviews or something for the show. They couldn't have been more wrong in their lives.

They walked into the building where Simon works and were immediately taken to his office. Well outside his office. He was just finishing up some things so the five of them waited patiently outside the door.

"Why do you think he called us to his office?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I mean it must be something fairly important if he is willing to see us in person." Liam said.

"I don’t know guys, but I have a good feeling about this." Harry said.

"Just think our lives could change today in that office by Simon Cowell." Niall joked. The others all started to join in with his laughter.

"Yeah, and I am going to stop having curly hair." Harry joked back. The jokes didn't last long before they all were quiet again. No matter how many jokes they made, they all knew that they were incredibly nervous. Harry kept replaying scenarios in his head of what could happen in there. They were all pretty far-fetched. One was that they were going to go in and he was going to say something like this was all a dream. You never auditioned for the X-Factor. You are all sleeping in your own beds in your hometowns. Now go wake up and get ready for school.

Other scenarios were that he was going to ask them to talk about their life in the X-Factor house and their journey through the X-Factor. Just another part of the show to make it more interesting. He really hoped it wouldn't be like that. And then there was one scenario that kept replaying in his head no matter how many times he told himself that it was a ridiculous thought. No matter how many times he told himself that he wasn't good enough or lucky enough for it to happen…. He always thought about it. He thought about the five of them walking into his office and taking a seat in front of his big desk. He thought about Simon telling them that he was so very proud of them and how he thought that One Direction should have won. Told them that there must have been a miscount because One Direction was meant to win the X-Factor, and be the first band to win it. Simon was going to tell them how good their vocals are and how good they performed and how they could get the crowd into the performance. He was going to tell them that they were just too good to let go like when they thought they were getting kicked off the show as soloists. He was going to say that it was a big risk, but none the less, it was a risk that he was willing to make. Simon was going to look the boys straight in the eye and say ‘I would like to sign you boys to my record company’.

Little did they know that it was going to happen exactly like that and they couldn't be happier.

They were going strong as a band. They were getting so close with each other that they could literally talk to each other about anything. Louis and Harry had always been close since the first time they met in the toilets at X-Factor. They instantly had a connection. You could feel it in the air. They didn't talk much after that until they were put together in a band. No matter how far away he was, Harry always knew that Louis and him were going to end up seeing each other again. He just didn't know that they would end up being in the same band. That’s why when Nicole and Simon told them that they were going to be in a boy band that he picked up Louis. Harry was so excited that Louis, his friend that he met in the toilets, was going to be singing with him in a band. He picked him up and twirled him around because he knew that they were going to have a very strong relationship. Harry knew that whatever problems they were to face in the future wouldn't be anything they couldn't handle because they were Harry and Louis.

Nothing could tear them apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a game of truth or dare Harry comes to realize that it's hard to love someone who doesn't love you back. He tries to get over his crush, but the feelings don’t go away. It doesn't help that he always sees this person on tour and when Harry gets back to his home. This person is always there clinging to his side. This person is Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Larry chaptered fic, so sorry if it sucks. I wanted to write something like this, so I did.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, I made up this story. I do not own One Direction.

It's unbelievable that it has been nearly three years since One Direction were put together as a band on X-Factor. It feels like just yesterday that they were just five kids pursuing their dream to be a singer. None of them knew it would get to be this crazy. None of them knew that they would get so popular. None of them knew how hectic and busy their schedules would get, but they wouldn't have it any other way. Interviews with the same questions may get boring after a while, but they are still very grateful for having the careers they have all because of the great support from the fans.

Days like today Harry likes to sit in his room looking through old pictures of him and the boys and see how much they have grown and changed. Changed into more mature young adults. Well as mature as they get. Niall and Zayn still like to goof off, but Liam is there to set them straight. Everyone needs someone like Liam to keep them grounded so they don’t go totally crazy. And then there is Louis who is still up to his little pranks and doing random things to make Harry laugh, like dressing up in superhero costumes. Louis tells him that he will save the day by feeding him lunch. Then he goes to make a simple sandwich and comes back with a warm cup of tea while he explains that the stove hates him and it wasn't his fault that he burnt the sandwich and started a mini fire. And every time, Harry listens closely shaking his head and trying to not laugh at how silly he sounds. Because really it isn't that hard to make a grilled cheese sandwich. He has tried to teach Louis to make basic meals and he still is awful at every single one. But he is his Louis and he wouldn't want him to be any different. Harry loves him just the way he is.

Over the course of their careers they have gotten very close. They have grown a lot closer as friends since they first met in the toilets. Their friendship has grown way more than any of the other boys. Harry doesn't know why it is like that or why they are so close. It just seemed to turn out that way. He doesn't remember either of them doing anything out of the ordinary that would make them become closer. Harry guesses that they are just drawn to each other. They have some special connection that neither of them can apprehend. They are just Louis and Harry. And no one questions it. They may be a bit more touchy with each other than the other boys, but its not weird. They just cuddle sometimes, and kiss each other’s cheek goodnight, and sleep in the same bed together. It is totally normal. Louis and Harry just show more affection than others. Niall always teases them about how close they are, but he is probably just jealous of their friendship. Niall wants someone he can hold and cuddle and whisper sweet things to and then the next second it turns into a wrestling match to see who is manlier. Who is the stronger and more superior one.

But you know, that only happened a couple times with Louis and Harry. Maybe just a couple times.

"Hey Hazza. Sitting with all your friends?" Louis smirks as he comes to sit on Harry's bed with him. "I brought you some tea dear." Louis says dramatically as if he is his servant.

"Oh thank you kindly. Here is your tip." Harry says back playfully.

"Haz?"

"Yes, Boobear?"

"Why do you always have to call me that? Lou is a perfectly good nickname. Boobear sounds girly." Louis whined as he buried his face into Harry's shoulder.

"No, Boobear is adorable and very manly." Louis looked up at Harry and smiled. Harry pushed his fringe out of his face, so he could look into his eyes. "So what were you going to ask me earlier?" Harry asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Well I was going to ask you to come hang out with me and the boys tonight at Liam’s flat, but with this whole Boobear incident I may leave you to be a lonely hermit." Louis said playfully and pretended to be irritated as he started to leave Harry’s room.

"Oh Lou I take it back, I take everything back if you would just allow me to join you in boys night!"

"Oh Hazza, I do forgive you!" Louis pressed sweet little kisses all over Harry’s face. "I guess you are now worthy of coming." Louis walked out of the room and peeked his head back in to say, "By the way we are leaving in 15 minutes. Make sure to wear something pretty." Louis winked before his head vanished from his line of sight. 'Oh Louis how I do love you.' Harry thought.

~ 

20 minutes later Harry strolled down to the living room to a very “angry” Louis. He tried to look upset, but he knew Louis couldn't stay mad at him for being 5 minutes late.

"Harry I was expecting you ages ago." He flailed his arms around, still pretending that he was angry with Harry. "I don’t know why I keep you around."

"It’s because you love me."

"I do not love you Harold. I can’t love someone who is 5 minutes late to boys night. I just won’t allow it."

"Aww pweeeez boo. I pwomise I will never do it again. I wuv you so much." Harry said in his cutest voice while giving him his best 'I’m sorry' face.

"How can I say no to a face like that? Of course I love you! Now let’s go." He smiled as he grabbed the keys and Harry's arm as he dragged him to the car to head over to Liam’s.  
They were in the car for about 5 seconds before Louis asked him if they were there yet and Harry would tease him and say ”No Lou, we just started driving. It takes 5 minutes to get there. Be patient.” Soon enough they got there and Louis ran up to the door as fast as he could. Harry could hear him yell, “Louis is here, your day just got better!” all the way from the bottom of the stairs. When Harry got to the flat he of course had to say something better than Louis. Something cooler, funnier, and wittier. He stuck with, “The party don’t start til I walk in.” Instantly Louis was in a fit of giggles.

"Isn't my Harry so funny?" and then a "Niall he is funnier than you!" , "Zayn aren't you laughing too?" and finally a "Liam tell them that Harry is funny!" Which Louis said with a big smirk on his face showing that he wasn't the least bit annoyed.

After about 20 minutes Niall finally asked what the hell they were going to do on guys night. And ironically Louis decided for everyone that they were going to watch romantic movies like Love Actually, The Notebook, and Titanic. So I guess it’s not a very manly guys night, but it should be fun.

None of them would admit that they cried during the Notebook. No that would just be crazy. Yes they all have seen it many times and they all know that Allie will go back to Noah, but somehow they think that she won’t go back to him every time and all five of them end up a crying mess on the couch. All five of them as in Louis, Niall and Harry. What can they say, they are in touch with their feelings. They got through Love Actually without many tears except for a few screams from Zayn saying that this is the best movie ever. Finally they started watching Titanic. Louis was a mess through this movie. He had a few whimpers that Harry only heard of, such as “Their love is so strong” “Why doesn't Rose’s family accept them”. And then he started screaming at the end when Rose is on the door and Jack is in the water. He started going on about how if they tried hard enough they both could fit on there. Then they would both stay alive and live happily ever after. Harry calmed him down with a hand rubbing circles on his back and giving a sweet kiss to his left cheek.

Not long after, comments like, “Aww you guys are so cute.” , “Aww cuddle time.” , “Don’t start making out here.” started being said so he kindly threw a pillow at the other three.

"Heyyyy, that was uncalled for Harry."

"You deserved it. You all are just jealous of how close me and Louis are." Harry smirked. After the movie, they decided to have a bit of alcohol which turned into a lot of alcohol and then some drinking games. And eventually someone, I think Niall, had the great idea of playing Truth or Dare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a game of truth or dare Harry comes to realize that it's hard to love someone who doesn't love you back. He tries to get over his crush, but the feelings don’t go away. It doesn't help that he always sees this person on tour and when Harry gets back to his home. This person is always there clinging to his side. This person is Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Larry chaptered fic, so sorry if it sucks. I wanted to write something like this, so I did.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, I made up this story. I do not own One Direction.

"Okay boys ready to play truth or dare?"

"Yeah let’s do this. I am the king of dares. No one can beat me. There isn't a dare that I can’t do." Niall slurred. The alcohol making him a little tipsy.

"Woah now Niall, I am pretty sure that I am the king of dares. You are nothing compared to me." Harry snapped back.

"Well Harry let’s start and we can see who is the best." They all made a circle in the center of Liam’s living room floor. Zayn grabbed an empty beer bottle and placed it in the center of the circle and spun it to see who would get the first truth or dare of the night.

"Liam you are the first of the night. Aren't you lucky?" Niall joked.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Umm, truth." Liam barely whispered. Even after all the alcohol he is still hesitant to play a game that could very well get out of hand.

"You’re no fun!" Niall yelled which got a smack to the gut by Zayn.

"Okay Li, What is the worst thing you have ever done?"

"BOOORINGG." Harry screamed. Zayn shot him a glare and looked back to Liam for his answer.

"Well, there was this one time in school, and I umm, I forgot to study for a big test we had so I wrote a bunch of information on my arm to do better on the test. No one ever found out, but I still feel guilty for doing it." Liam said with his head down, ashamed.

"Wow Mr. Payne is a bad ass. Cheating on a test, you practically joined a gang." Louis joked and everyone started laughing. Liam suddenly forgetting that he felt bad about the memory started laughing too. "Ok who is next?"

The bottle landed on Zayn. “Truth or Dare Malik.” Niall spat. “I’m feeling sexy and free so I choose dare.” Louis laughed at Zayn’s lame reference to the song by Jessie J.

"I dare you to run down the street screaming I’m sexy and free-"

"That’s easy."

"I wasn't finished sir. You have to do that naked."

"I guess I can do that." Zayn got up and went outside and took his clothes off before running down the street. The rest of the boys all went outside to make sure he completed the dare. And soon enough they saw his bare ass and heard him screaming I’m feeling sexy and free. They decided to go inside before he came back so they wouldn't have to face the awkward situation of seeing a naked Zayn put his clothes back on.

"That was exciting. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins" Zayn said before plopping back down on the floor. "Who’s next?"

"Niall, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course. Stupid question."

"I dare you to palm Zayn’s crotch." Louis said nonchalantly. Niall scoffed at how easy the dare was. He went over to Zayn and sat next to him. He looked him in the eyes and smirked before pushing his hand against Zayn’s clothed cock. Niall kept pressure there for a few seconds before letting go and going to his previous spot like it was no big deal. Meanwhile Zayn let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. He looked at Niall with a shocked expression while the irish man just shrugged.

"Your turn Lou." Harry smiled at Louis and squeezed his thigh reassuringly. "What’s it gonna be, truth or dare boobear?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give a big ol smooch to your lover." Niall joked.

"First he is not my lover or boyfriend or whatever you guys think we are. And second I would love to kiss my dear Harry." Louis leaned over to Harry. He grabbed his face and slowly drew him closer and closer. And at the last second Louis turned Harry’s head and gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. He pulled away with the biggest grin on his face.

Harry was freaking out inside. He truly thought that Louis was going to kiss him. And when he turned his head to kiss his cheek he felt something. Was it relief, comfort, ease? No it was more like disappointment, but why would he be disappointed. Last time he checked he didn't go kissing his best friends. Harry doesn't usually want to kiss his best friend either so why does he suddenly want to. Why does he suddenly notice how beautiful he is? How his gorgeous tan skin glows or how his blue eyes sparkle or how good he looks in his outfit. Why hasn't he noticed how undeniably breathtaking Louis is? Harry continued looking at him and he notice how incredibly sexy he is. His tattoos could not be more of a turn on then they are right now. He wants to jump his bones right here in front of the boys. He needs him so bad. And the thought scares him.

"You alright Curly? It was just a little kiss on the cheek. No worries. We do it all the time." Louis seemed concerned on how Harry reacted so he had to tell him that it was nothing and that he was totally not just thinking about how gorgeous he looks.

"I’m fine Lou." Harry half smiled to show that he was ok when he was freaking out inside.

"Harry you are the only one left, truth or dare?" Liam said.

"Truth?" Harry said a bit unsure of himself. Niall smirked and Harry knew Niall was going to be tough. "Have you ever had a friend that you thought was so beautiful yet so sexy that you just want to ravish him…or her right then and there?"

"Yes." Harry whispers. Of course Niall had to ask a question like this. Louis looks shocked that Harry has never talked about any person like that. He doesn’t know that it is him or that Harry literally thought about it 2 minutes ago.

Louis turned to Harry and said “You've never talked about this person. Do you not trust me Haz?” Louis looked hurt.

"No of course I trust you, it’s just complicated and these feelings are new." Harry said quickly. "Please don’t be mad Boobear."

"We’ll talk later, okay?" Then Louis turned back to the group to continue the game.

"Liam truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take your shirt off and sit on Zayn’s lap facing him for one round of this game." Louis said, proud that he thought of such a good one.

"It’s ok Li, do it." Liam took his shirt off and straddled Zayn and looked in his eyes and mouthed sorry. Zayn shook his head because there was nothing to be sorry for. It is just a dare.

"Let’s keep this game moving."

"Oh Liam, you don’t want to be in Zayn’s lap longer than you have to?" Harry teased before spinning the bottle.

"Looks like the bottle landed on Niall." Harry smirked knowing he was going to push Niall’s limit.

"Before you ask, I pick dare." Niall said proudly. Harry’s mouth twitched up into a grin. "Okay Niall, I dare you to call your mum and complain about how hard it is to be a girl, how you can’t deal with periods and guys being assholes. Tell her that you are going to be a lesbian. Then tell her that you have got eyes for Liam over here and that you decided that guys are better than girls." Niall gulped, this is going to be hard to pull off. He could never be convincing enough or tell such a weird thing to his mother. He slowly took out his phone and dialed his mum’s number putting it on speaker for everyone to hear. Harry started giggling so Niall was nice enough to flip him off and mouth ‘I hate you’ which just made Harry laugh even more.

"Hey mum."

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

"I’m not doing so good mum."

"Why is that baby?" Niall shook his head thinking about what he is about to do.

"It’s just that being a girl is hard, ya know? Every month I have a period and I bleed so much. It’s almost unnatural. And the cramps… oh the cramps! They hurt so bad. And whenever I’m on my period I always have a craving for chips, ice cream, and sweets. I know it’s not healthy, but I eat them anyway to make me feel better. That’s not weird is it? I don’t think I can handle being a girl for much longer mum. And don’t even get me started on all the guys. I have come to the conclusion that every guy is an asshole and I want nothing to do with them. All they do is eat my food and bitch. They only want me for sex, but I want so much more. They just don’t understand! So I have decided that I am going to be a lesbian because girls are so much simpler. At least a girl will understand the pain that I go through. Oh look, there is a cute guy over there. You may know him. His name is Liam Payne. Oh he is so sexy. Well I must go mum, I got to go sweet talk my new man. Bye love you!" Then he abruptly ended the call.

"That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done. I don’t think I can look her in the eyes ever again." He put his head in his hands when all of a sudden he heard everyone burst into laughter.

"That was priceless man."

"That was the funniest thing I have heard in a while."

"Oh shut up! You guys are assholes. Let’s see whose turn it is next." Niall spun the bottle quickly. "Oh Harry it is your turn." 

"I pick dare."

"I dare you to-" Liam started, but Niall interrupted him. "I dare you to kiss Louis... on the mouth."

No no no, He can’t kiss him now. Not with everything he had been thinking earlier. Harry swears Niall can read his mind so he knows exactly what he doesn't want him to say. If Harry kisses Louis he won’t be able to control himself.

"What? Are you chicken Styles? Can’t do a simple dare?" Harry shook his head. He could do this. He had some self-control.

"Come over here Harry, my lips are waiting." Thank god Louis is here to ease the tension with a joke.

Harry crawled right next to Louis and just stared at him. He takes in every feature of Louis's face in case he never gets to be in this situation again. He notices how his fringe freely flows to the side. He notices how his eyes are still bright as ever even in this situation. He notices how plump his lips are and how they are the perfect shade of pink. 'Those lips could be used for good work' Harry thought. Harry reached his hand up and cupped Louis's jaw. He feels the stubble and that turns him on even more. Maybe because it’s a guy or maybe cause it’s Louis he doesn't know, but his facial hair is so attractive. Harry's hand works its way down to Louis's collarbone where his tattoo ‘It is what it is’ is showing by the low cut tank top that he is wearing. Harry's hand moves down a little lower to press against his chest before he moves it back up to cup his jaw. Harry slowly tilts his head and leans in slightly. He sees Louis close his eyes so he does the same. Then Harry feels Louis wrap his arms around his neck bringing him just a little bit closer to where their lips are barely touching. After that first touch, Harry surges forward and slams his lips to Louis's. He tries to be gentle but he really needs this. He needs Louis’s lips on his while Louis touches the hairs at the back of his neck.

Harry bites Louis's lower lip slightly and he moans. That catches him off guard because was Louis enjoying this as much as he is? He didn't have much time to think before Louis pushes his tongue forward and into his mouth. Louis and Harry's tongues mend together as they explored each other's mouths. It still wasn't enough and apparently Louis was thinking the same thing because he pulled them both to their knees. He pulled Harry closer so their chests were pushed together. After who knows how long there is a noise that sounds like someone clearing their throat which makes Harry realize how out of hand this got. Before anyone could say anything, he got up and ran out of Liam’s flat to his car and raced home.

Because holy shit, he just snogged Louis Tomlinson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a game of truth or dare Harry comes to realize that it's hard to love someone who doesn't love you back. He tries to get over his crush, but the feelings don’t go away. It doesn't help that he always sees this person on tour and when Harry gets back to his home. This person is always there clinging to his side. This person is Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Larry chaptered fic, so sorry if it sucks. I wanted to write something like this, so I did.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, I made up this story. I do not own One Direction.

Harry raced out of Liam’s flat and sped down the road. He may have exceeded a few speed limits, but he couldn't seem to care. All he was thinking about was _Louis, I snogged Louis, I probably freaked out Louis, I ruined my friendship with Louis._

The whole way home Harry tried to think of explanations - excuses - he could tell Louis to why their kiss turned into a snog. He could tell Louis that he miss heard the dare and he thought that they were supposed to snog. There was a few problems with that explanation. First off snog and kiss sound totally different. And second if he misheard the dare than there would be no reason to run off. So I guess that excuse was out the window. He thought about telling him that he forgot to feed the cat, but then he remembered that Louis fed their cat before they left. So that wasn't an option. He thought about so many different things he could tell Louis, but they all sucked or didn't make sense. Harry really didn't want to lie to his best friend anyway, so I guess the truth is the only way to go.

Soon enough Harry got back to his and Louis’ flat in one piece. He had calmed down considerably since fleeing Liam’s home. He walked through the front door and was immediately greeted by his and Louis’s newest addition to their family. It was a little gray kitten with darker gray patches of fur all over. He immediately picked up the kitty and took her to the couch and sat down.

"Hey Jewel. How’s my little girl doing?" She purred as he pet her back.

"Cats have the easy life. You just eat when you want, sleep when you want, and you don’t accidentally snog your best kitty friends." She meowed as if she was agreeing with him. "I knew you would agree with me." Harry smiled at the kitty as he continued petting her fur and scratching her head.

"You know I kissed Louis today, well snogged actually. That’s really something, innit?" She looked up and tilted her head looking confused.

"Yeah it’s strange isn't it? Now I don’t know what to do. I feel like I've ruined everything now. I know it was only a dare. Well it was kinda an extension of the dare, but that is beside the point. He is my best friend, but what friend thinks that it’s okay when their best friend decides to lick their tonsils!?" Harry put the hand not holding Jewel up to his forehead. "I just don’t know what I should do or what I should say."

"What do you think?" Harry looked at the cat and she gave him the cutest look he had ever seen.

"I don’t think looking cute will solve the problem Jewel." Jewel got out of Harry’s grasp and went to the other side of the couch to nap.

"Sleeping won’t help either." Harry tried to sound agitated, but ended up laughing. Jewel looked up at Harry with her head still in her paws. She got up and turned into a circle before laying in the same position.

"Come on girl, help me out here. I’m begging you." She just purred in response.

"Maybe I should sleep on it and deal with this later." He said to his kitty. He moved down farther on the couch so he could lay down. Jewel came and crawled on his chest to find a comfy spot before they both drifted off to sleep.

~

Louis stayed at Liam’s flat for about another hour. It wasn’t the same without Harry though. So he said his goodbyes to the boys and went outside. Once he got outside he remembered that he and Harry had come to Liam’s together. Since Harry took the car back to their flat, Louis had to walk home. He got a text not long after he started walking.

**Lou, didnt he take the car? u need a ride? -Zayn**

**He did take the car, but ill walk. thx anyway -Lou**

**dont worry about him, you guys will be ok. u guys always r -Zayn**

Louis looked at the text and thought ‘but what if this is the one time that it’s not ok’

It only took Louis about 45 minutes to walk home. It wasn't bad really, it was just a bit scary to be walking that late at night. He looked at his and Harry’s flat and sighed. Was he really ready to face Harry already? He didn't know, but he did know that he was exhausted and that he needed to sleep. So maybe he would go in and find Harry asleep. Louis could go to sleep and then talk to Harry in the morning.

Louis walked up to the door and remembered he left his key inside because Harry had one. Thankfully they keep a spare with their neighbor who they have gotten quite close with. Louis walked acrossed the hall and knocked on their neighbors door.

A groggy man answered the door. “Hey Aiden, sorry to bother you so late at night, but I’m locked out of my flat and I need to use the spare that we leave with you.”

"Louis, why is it that it is always you that gets locked out?"

"I guess I’m just lucky." Louis joked. Aiden disappeared inside his flat and returned with a key.

"Remember to slide it under my door when you are finished because I am not staying up any longer." Aiden closed the door in his face and Louis just laughed. Aiden needed his sleep.

When he got inside he didn't expect to see a sleeping Harry laying on the couch with their kitten. They looked adorable together. Louis couldn't resist, even with their problem right now, so he took a picture for twitter. He uploaded the picture with the caption ‘My favorite boy and girl in the whole world fell asleep on the couch. aww:)’ 'Management isn't going to like that one. They insist that we act like we are hardly friends. They say we need to act like we are only doing this for the sake of the band just because some of the fans think Larry is real. And Management says that me and Harry need to act distant because of that. Apparently me breaking up with Eleanor didn't help the case that me and Harry aren't dating and we aren't in love.' Louis thought to himself.

Not wanting to disturb them, Louis went up to his bed - that usually him and Harry share - and fell face down and drifted off to sleep.

~

The next morning Harry woke up with a stiff back from sleeping on the couch all night. And Jewel wasn't their anymore to say Good Morning. Harry got up and his bones cracked from being on the couch for so long. He saw Louis’ jacket and shoes by the door so he knew that Louis was home, but instead of going to talk to him, Harry decided to make breakfast.

Harry walked in the kitchen and looked to see what he could make. Feeling daring, he decided to make eggs, hash browns, bacon, and toast. Growing boys like himself need a big breakfast. He started cracking the eggs in the pan and scrambling them up. Then he got a few potatoes and started dicing them up so he could make the hash browns. He was so focused in on the cooking that he didn't hear Louis walking down the stairs. He didn't realize that Louis was there until he stood beside him and asked ‘what’s for breakfast Haz?’

"Jesus Christ Lou, you scared me. I’m making eggs, toast, bacon, and hash browns. It shouldn't take too much longer." Harry smiled at Louis. Why was Louis acting as if nothing happened? It just didn't make any sense.

When Harry was finished cooking he made him and Louis each a plate and walked to the dining room to eat together. It was a quiet breakfast, nobody wanted to say the wrong thing. Harry eventually broke the silence, “How’s breakfast Lou? Up to my normal standards?”

"It is fantastic Harold, as always." Louis smiled and continued eating. When they were both done they cared their plates to the sink, leaving them there to wash later. "We need to talk about yesterday Harry."

Harry gulped. He thought they were going to ignore everything that happened yesterday. He followed Louis to the couch and sat down next to him, but not yet making any eye contact.

"Harry look at me, we need to talk."

"Let’s talk then."

"Not until you look at me." Harry didn't want to talk so that works for him. Then Louis did the one thing that Harry can’t resist, "Pwetty pweez Harry. Look at me, I wuv yew." Harry reluctantly looked at Louis.

"That’s better." Louis smiled and continued, "So we really need to talk about yesterday." Harry nodded because he can’t ignore this forever. "Who is this person that is on your mind? This person that you want to ravish? The one Niall asked you about. I want to know. I can keep a secret."

"It’s nobody Lou."

"Harold! You tell me lies! Lies!"

"You don’t know them."

"You can help me get to know them."

"Lou, I don’t want to talk about it"

"Harry why won’t you tell me? I thought we told each other everything? Do you not trust me?" Louis started looking sad and Harry couldn't stand to see him sad.

"No Louis, I do trust you. I just can’t tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can’t okay! Quit bugging me about it. I will never tell you!" 

That hurt Louis. Louis was trustworthy, he didn't understand why Harry wouldn't tell him. “Harry just fucking tell me. I won’t judge you. You know I’m here for you!”

"I will never tell you, god damn it! Just leave me alone!" Harry grabbed his shoes and wallet and stormed out of their flat. The only thing he said was ‘Goodbye Jewel’

Harry couldn't take Louis trying to tell him who he fancied. Louis would never look him the same ever. Harry was just so aggravated that Louis kept pushing about Harry’s crush.

He knew he wasn't in the best mood for driving, but he had to get out of there. He could go to one of the boys, but they would just wonder why he isn't with Louis and he really doesn't want to talk about him right now. Harry just drove, fast. He didn't know where he was going, he was just driving. He was on a fairly empty road so he didn't care that he was speeding. Not long after the tears came. He cried about how hard life is, how he wishes that Louis and him could go back to the way they used to be, go back to being best friends and not this relationship that is between being friends and boyfriends. Harry just wants a simple friendship with Louis. Not one where Harry’s stupid feeling get in the way. He doesn't know how long he spaced off, but all he could hear was a horn before his whole world turned to darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a game of truth or dare Harry comes to realize that it's hard to love someone who doesn't love you back. He tries to get over his crush, but the feelings don’t go away. It doesn't help that he always sees this person on tour and when Harry gets back to his home. This person is always there clinging to his side. This person is Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Larry chaptered fic, so sorry if it sucks. I wanted to write something like this, so I did.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, I made up this story. I do not own One Direction.

Saying Louis was worried was an understatement. Him and Harry never had big fights like this. Their fights were over stupid things like what kind of noodles to buy, or what TV show they were going to watch. They never yelled at each other. And Louis had certainly never made Harry so mad that he would leave.

Louis was on edge. He just kept pacing around their living room because why hadn't Harry called or texted to at least tell him that he needed space? Harry would never let Louis worry so much, if they are fighting or not. Louis was showing his irrational side and kept thinking of reasons why Harry hadn't contacted him yet. Had Harry been so mad that he decided that Louis meant nothing to him anymore? That their friendship was over? Maybe Harry got caught up with some crazed fans and they took him hostage. Or maybe Harry went to a park and some psychopathic killer came by and took Harry to his warehouse and killed him in the most painful way possible. Maybe Harry drove off of a cliff and died.

Louis was driving himself crazy with all of these scenarios popping into his mind. He needed to relax, maybe have a drink. No, alcohol wouldn't help the issue right now, maybe some tea will do the trick. As Louis was heading towards the kitchen his phone rang. He ran back to the living room and jumped on the couch to grab his phone that he carelessly tossed there earlier before he answered,

"Hello!" Louis said frantically. 

"Hello, is this Louis Tomlinson?"

"Yes this is he, who is calling?"

"I am calling from the local hospital about your friend and band mate Harry Styles."

"What? Harry? Why is he there?!"

"Calm down sir, Harry was hit by a truck. An observer said he lost focus and swerved to the wrong side of the road and hit a truck head on. When the ambulance arrived, Mr. Styles was unconscious and bleeding severely. They immediately took him to the hospital and rushed him into surgery. And that is where he is now, you were an emergency contact in our records so that it why I called you. I’d advise you to come down to the hospital immediately."

"Thank you for calling." Louis grabbed his wallet and dashed out of the house and into his car. He drove as quickly as he could to get to the hospital. He went inside as quickly as possible to avoid being seen because he really doesn't need a mob of people trying to get his picture at a time like this. Louis walked inside and walked directly to the front desk to speak to the lady working there. 

"Excuse me ma’am, what room is Harry Styles in? I’m an emergency contact." He showed her his ID to prove he was Louis Tomlinson.

"He is in room 2JCP."

"Thank you, have a nice day." Louis got up to Harry’s room in record time. He was immediately met by the doctor.

"Hello, you must be Louis. I’m Harry’s doctor, Dr. McKinney." Louis shook hands with the doctor. "Harry has just gotten out of surgery. We had to put stitches in his head, but so much blood was lost already. We luckily found someone to donate. Mr. Styles fractured some ribs, and broke his left leg. Right now he is unconscious from all the medicine he was given. He should wake up within the next couple of days." Dr. McKinney smiled at Louis before he walked away.

Louis decided that he should call the boys before he goes in. He doesn't want to disturb Harry even if he is unconscious.

"Hey Zayn."

"Hello Lou."

"I've got something to tell you, and it’s pretty serious so please stay calm and tell the other boys afterwards. Kay?"

"Sure Louis, what is it?"

"Me and Harry had a big fight and he stormed out of the house. He drove off and got into a head on collision with a large truck. He is at the hospital. He cracked his head open, fractured some ribs, and broke a leg. He is unconscious now, but he should be awake within a few days."

"What?! He was in an accident. Stay strong Lou, I’ll call the boys and we will be down at the hospital soon."

"Ok Zayn, I love you." Louis said, fighting back the tears.

"Love you too, and don’t worry, Harry will be alright. He’d never leave you Lou."

Louis hung up the phone and walked into Harry’s room. He pulled a chair right next to his bed and looked at Harry. He looked beaten and broken. He had bruises on his arms and neck with a few on his head. He had scratches all up his arms making his normal beautiful pale skin look red. Louis could see the scar on the side of his head where Harry has his stitches. Part of his curls had to be cut to stitch up his head properly. His curls were very messy and they weren't as curled as before. With everything that has happened they have flattened a bit.

"Hey Harry. You’re not looking too good, but you’re fine right? You’re gonna wake up in a few days. I don’t think I could last any longer without you Hazza. I need you and it kills me that you got into an accident because of me. If I hadn't pushed you so hard about your crush, you wouldn't be here. If I hadn't been such a prick, you would be perfectly fine, sitting at home drinking some tea while we cuddle on the couch. I can’t wait for you to wake up because I need to apologize. 'Cause I am so sorry Harry. I will do anything for you to forgive me. Even if it takes weeks, months or even longer. You mean so much to me, and you need to wake up soon so I can make everything all better. I love you Haz, so much. Please wake up soon. Pl-please." He started crying, right on Harry’s bed because he needs Harry more than he thought he would ever need a person.

Liam, Zayn, and Niall all walked in on a crying Louis. Zayn rushed to his side. He pulled Louis in for a hug and started to slowly rub his back. “Shhh Lou, it’s going to be okay. Harry will be okay. There is no reason for crying because he is going to wake up soon. Yeah? Let’s just take a seat.” Louis sat back in the chair next to Harry, Niall sat in the other chair, and Liam and Zayn shared a small couch.

"So Louis, how did Harry get in an accident?" Liam said a bit unsure.

"The person that called me just said that he swerved right in front of a truck. Probably was still upset with me and he was probably crying. Oh my god, he was probably crying ‘cause of me and he probably was distracted from how much he hates me that he swerved in front of the truck. It’s all my fault! And I will never forgive myself and I don’t expect Harry to either." Niall went by Louis and cuddled him, "Why don’t you hate me? I almost killed him. It could have ruined your careers."

"We don’t give a shit about our career at the moment. We are all just worried about Harry, just like you. And don’t blame yourself Lou, it happened so you aren't gonna feel any better blaming yourself."

"He still hates me. And you all should too." Louis mumbled into Niall’s shoulder.

"We don’t hate you and Harry certainly doesn't hate you. You had a fight and he was driving when he probably shouldn't have. It was just a mistake. Don’t beat yourself up about it." Louis just nodded and continued cuddling against Niall’s chest. "I love you guys."

"We love you to Lou, you look exhausted though. How ‘bout you get some rest and take a nap?" Louis looked uneasy. He didn't want to miss anything that happened with Harry. "Don’t worry about him, he won’t be up for a few days, you can get some rest now." Louis nodded and closed his eyes to get a little rest while he could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a game of truth or dare Harry comes to realize that its hard to love someone who doesn't love you back. He tries to get over his crush, but the feelings don’t go away. It doesn't help that he always sees this person on tour and when Harry gets back to his home. This person is always there clinging to his side. This person is Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Larry chaptered fic, so sorry if it sucks. I really wanted to write something like this, so I did.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, I made up this story. I do not own One Direction.

_Harry stormed out of his and Louis’s shared flat and went into his car._

_"Stupid Louis, always trying to get in my business. I wish he would just leave me alone." Harry took a deep breath and pulled out onto the road. He was driving fast, well over the speed limit. Cars were honking at him and cursing at him to ‘slow the fuck down’. He didn't slow down, he didn't pay attention to them. He just kept driving fast._

_"I need to get out of town. Need to get as far away from Louis as possible. I don’t want to see that motherfucker ever again." Harry groaned. "Louis is so fucking annoying. I can’t believe we were ever friends."_

_Harry pulled onto a side street where no cars would get in his way. He needed to get out of town quick, and traffic on the main roads wouldn't help. He turned on the radio and of course One Direction was on._

_"I don’t want to listen to Louis and his stupid high pitched voice. I never want to see or think of him again. That bastard."_

_Harry kept searching for a radio station that wasn't happy, sad, depressing, or fun. He needed something angry and unforgiving, just like he was feeling. He eventually found a station that was scream music. He ignored the words, in case they weren't as angry as it sounded, and just listened to the angry voices. Voice filled with hatred. Exactly what he needed at a time like this._

_"Louis is such a bitch. He thinks I need to tell him everything. He needs to understand that I was just tolerating him for the band, but now I am done. I will never again think of Louis and his ugly ass clothes, his disgusting face, or his annoying personality."_

_He groaned because could someone irritate another person this much? It doesn't seem possible._

_"I never thought I could hate someone as much as I hate Louis Tomlinson."_

_Harry thought about seeing the other boys before he left their lives forever. The other three boys were always so kind to him. Always were generous, funny, and they never tried to pick apart his love life just to figure out who he had a crush on. Yeah, maybe that was a good idea for him to see them. Liam was always there for him to cuddle and have a good time being lazy around the house. Liam was good for venting your feelings. He would just listen, he would never interrupt. He wasn't as good at giving advice, but he was always there to try and make you feel better._

_Zayn was the one Harry would go to for advice. He was understanding and caring towards his feelings, unlike Louis. Zayn would listen to your problems and he would tell you what he thought was best. And 99% of the time, he was right. He always said the right thing. He never pushed your boundaries like Louis did. Zayn would help get through your problem no matter how silly or serious it was._

_Niall was a good mate. If you didn't want to talk about your problems, Niall was your guy. He would never push about things that you didn't want to talk about. He wouldn't push you over the edge so much that you would want to leave forever like someone else did -Louis-. Niall would help get your mind off things and he would help you relax and make it seem like your life is perfect. No distractions or anything. He would kick back with you, go to a club and have some drinks._

_I love everyone in my band, well ex band, except for Louis because he is a bastard that no one loves._

_Harry went to turn around to head to Liam’s house when a truck hit his car. Harry’s world turned black._

"Louis!"

"Wake up."

"Oh my god Lou please wake up."

Louis woke up from his sleep and slowly sat up. That was the worst dream he ever had. The worst part is that the dream was probably exactly how it was for Harry. He most likely was thinking all those things about Louis when he was driving. He opened his eyes to his three best mates staring at him.

"Oh thank god you’re awake."

"Why? What happened? Something with Harry?" Louis panicked.

"No, no, Harry is still in a coma." Zayn took a deep breath. "You were screaming and crying in your sleep."

"Oh, well I’m fine. No need to worry. You need to worry about Harry, not me."

"We worry about both of you. What were you dreaming of Lou? It seemed pretty serious." Zayn looked really worried, but Louis just shrugged because he isn't worth their time.

"Lou, please tell me, please."

"It was really nothing, Zayn." Zayn didn't look convinced. "I was on a roller coaster is all. It was terrifying." Louis wanted to literally face palm because that was the worst lie he had ever told.

"Louis we are not that stupid. What really happened?" Louis just shook his head. He can’t tell them. They wouldn't care anyway.

"We just want to help you." Zayn said rubbing his arm.

"I don’t need help, I’m fine." Louis turned to Harry hoping they would drop it. He also wanted to see the younger boy’s face. Louis prayed that Harry would wake up soon because seeing him like this was unbearable. Nobody said anything to him after he turned away. ‘Good’ Louis thought. ‘Nobody should worry about me when Harry is like this.'

~

Over the next two days Louis would have the same nightmare. When he took naps, he had that nightmare. When he went to bed at night, -right next to Harry of course- he had that nightmare. When the hospital room was quiet and he was left alone to his thoughts, he thought about the nightmare. The nightmare followed him around everywhere. He thought maybe he would feel better if he told someone about it, but there was no one to tell. Everyone that he would tell would freak out and try to help him. The problem is, Louis thinks, that the only way the nightmares will go away is when Harry wakes up.

Louis was sitting next to Harry’s bed holding his hand, rubbing his thumb against the back of his hand when he just couldn't take it anymore. He started to cry. “I’m so sorry Harry. You know I never wanted this to happen to you. I hope you don’t hate me too much. I've probably told you this a thousand times in here, but I don’t care. You are my everything and I can’t stand the thought of you hating me.” Louis sniffles and wipes his nose with his shirt. “I have dreams about that day you know. And every time I dream it, I hear you talking about how much you hate me. I hear about how you want to give up everything just to get away from me. I’m sorry I made you feel that way. Actually I am sorry about everything Harry. I j-just, I don’t kno- I love you Harry, s-so much” Louis kisses the back of his hand and continues to cry in the bed sheets.

Little did he know that Zayn was right outside the door, listening. He heard every word about the dream and how Louis felt. And he wanted to cry, hold Louis, and tell him everything was going to be okay, but he knew it wouldn't help. Louis just needs his Harry.

~

Another five days went by and Harry still wasn't awake. It had been a week and Harry is still not awake. The doctor said the medicine would wear off after a few days, but it hadn't. Louis is getting worse and worse. Now that he knows that Harry should be awake he never leaves his side. He is hardly sleeping. The only sleep he gets is when he needs an hour or two just to function properly. Louis holds his hand almost all the time. He just can’t let him go. Louis knows that Harry should wake up soon, since it has been longer than expected. Louis doesn't allow the other boys much time in there because they talk too much. They try to get Louis to talk about how he feels and what he should do besides being in this hospital 24/7. Louis knows that the band is on hiatus until Harry gets better, so he ignores them. He gets moody sometimes with all of their talking. He may have screamed at them a couple times about them being so talkative. He was a bit harsh, but he will worry about that later. He doesn't want to hear anything other than Harry’s voice. And if Harry can’t talk he won’t let anyone else talk.

Later in the day, Dr. McKinney walked into Harry’s room.

"Hello boys. I know you expected Mr. Styles to be up now." They all nodded at him. "Well we have decided to give him a little extra help. We are giving him some medicine that should get him out of this coma that we had to put him in. The medicine usually works fast. He may be awake as soon as tomorrow."

Louis looked at them all as if he was saying ‘We all will stay here until this boy wakes up’

That next morning everyone woke up expecting to see Harry awake. Dr. McKinney did say it would take about a day. But when they all were awake they still saw the same un-moving boy in the bed.

"He’s gonna wake up today. The doctor said so." Louis said to no one in particular.

"Let’s get our mind off things and find a movie to watch on TV." Liam said and then grabbed the remote to start flipping through the channels. Just like any other day, Louis slipped his hand into Harry’s. Liam eventually stopped on The Amazing Spiderman. They got to the part of the movie where the lizard man came into the school and fought Spiderman when Louis felt someone squeeze his hand.

"This movie is really good, isn't?" Niall said. Everyone said yes except for Louis. "What do you think Lou? You like this movie? Louis?"

Niall turned to Louis who was facing Harry. Louis cupped his jaw and said, “Harry?” Harry stirred a little before he opened his eyes. “Oh my god, Harry, you are awake! I missed you so much. I’m so sorry for everything!” Louis hugged him and then pulled away to look at his face. Harry looked uncomfortable and scared.

"Haz are you alright?" Louis asked.

Harry just stared at him.

"Who are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a game of truth or dare Harry comes to realize that its hard to love someone who doesn't love you back. He tries to get over his crush, but the feelings don’t go away. It doesn't help that he always sees this person on tour and when Harry gets back to his home. This person is always there clinging to his side. This person is Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Larry chaptered fic, so sorry if it sucks. I really wanted to write something like this, so I did.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, I made up this story. I do not own One Direction.

_"Haz are you alright?" Louis asked._

_Harry just stared at him._

_“Who are you?”_

 

“Harry, quit playing dumb. It isn't funny.”

"Playing dumb? How am I being dumb? And who are you people? Where is my mum?"

They all just stood looking confused at Harry.

"You don’t recognize me?" Louis spoke softly. Harry just shook his head no.

"Well that’s that," Louis stood up and walked away from Harry’s bed. He looked at the other boys and said, “No need for me here. I’ll be at my flat if anyone cares." He left the room and all the boys could hear was the faint sound of crying coming from the older boy.

"Excuse me, um, what was that about?" Harry said interrupting the silence.

"Don’t worry about that right now. You need to worry about getting better. Okay?" Harry just nodded. “I’ll get the doctor." Liam walked out swiftly.

"You don’t recognize us at all?" Niall spoke up.

"No, you guys say I should, but I don’t. Actually if you don’t mind, can you maybe leave because you’re making me uncomfortable?" Harry said hesitantly.

"We can leave. By the way, your mum was here a bit, but had to go back to Holmes Chapel for work. We can call to tell her that you’re awake, if you want?" Niall asked.

"Y-yeah that’d be good." Harry groaned. “It hurts." He pointed to his ribs. “Where is the doctor?" Harry whimpered.

"Should be here soon. Get well soon, and hopefully we will see you later." Zayn said before leaving the room with Niall. After he shut the door, he turned around to bump straight into Liam. “Liam he doesn't want to see us. He doesn't know us." Liam frowned. “You got the doctor right? So the doctor can tell us if he will ever remember or any news about his condition." Zayn said reassuringly.

"In the meantime, we need to call Anne and tell her that Harry is awake."

~

"Okay boys, this was very unexpected. We had no signs that he would lose his memory. Harry had only had lost some blood in his head, so nothing should have messed with his memory. This is highly unusual, so we aren't sure what will happen. We will have him stay a while longer than planned to do some tests. If we don’t find anything, there is nothing else to do but wait and see if he gets his memory back." The doctor told the three boys.

"So is there anything that we could do to help his memory? Harry doesn't even recognize us, and I just want him to remember us. We can’t lose him, he’s like a brother to us." Liam said as the other two nodded in agreement.

"As we know of, there really isn't anything you guys can do. It’s all up to Harry."

"Is it okay to tell him about what he doesn't remember or do you think that will freak him out?" Niall questioned.

"I’m not 100% sure, but I wouldn't overwhelm him with everything. If he doesn't remember, I’d just try to build up a friendship with him again" Niall frowned. “Don’t worry about him, he is still the same person."

"He’s not the same! He doesn't remember us. It’s like he thinks he’s the 16 year old boy he was before he auditioned for X-Factor!" Zayn shouted at the doctor. Liam pulled him back and tried to calm him down.

"I’m sorry about him sir. He’s just really worried about Harry." The doctor just nodded. “You boys should go home and get some sleep. Come back tomorrow and see Harry." Dr. McKinney turned and walked down the hall towards another patient. Niall paced back and forth mumbling things like, ‘what are we gonna do?’ and ‘He’s never gonna remember me’ , 'I've lost one of my best friends’

"Niall let’s just go. Maybe one of us can go see Louis and tell him what the doctor told us." Zayn said. “Liam you seem closest to Louis besides Harry, so maybe you should go." Zayn spoke hopefully. Liam nodded and they all walked towards the elevators to go down to the main floor and leave the hospital.

~

Liam walked up to Harry and Louis’s shared flat hesitantly. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He knocked and knocked, but there was no answer. Liam tried turning the knob and realized it wasn't locked. He shook his head because anyone could have come in and hurt Louis.

Liam walked through the flat and everything seemed to be the same as he remembered. He walked towards the bedrooms and looked in the one that Louis and Harry usually share. As expected, Louis was curled up in the blankets. Liam could see the steady rise and fall of his breaths. Liam sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his hand up and down Louis’s back. Louis slowly awoke from his sleep and looked at Liam.

"Go away, you’re not Harry." Liam just frowned. Louis was taking this really hard.

"Louis, you knew Harry wouldn't be here yet." Louis shook his head. “I know, but I still want _him_ , not _you_." Louis closed his eyes again trying to get away from talking to Liam. Liam explained to Louis everything the doctor had said. Louis hadn't opened his eyes once the entire time Liam was talking.

"Harry may be able to come home in a few days as long as nothing goes wrong. He has to stay a bit longer for tests, and then you can see _your_ Harry.” Liam smiled expecting Louis to be overjoyed that Harry would be coming home soon.

"It won’t be _my_ Harry, just Harry. He doesn't know me. And if he did, he’d hate me because I nearly killed him.” Louis turned away from him and faced the wall. Louis was done talking about it. There was no use to try to keep talking so Liam got up and said ‘Harry would never leave you feeling like this’ before he left his flat.

~

Niall, Zayn, and Liam decided that Zayn should go alone to the hospital the next day. They don’t need to freak him out by having them all there. Zayn got out of the car and snuck into the building through the back. He eventually got to Harry’s room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he walked in. Harry was sleeping on the bed and Anne was in a chair in the corner.

"Hey Anne. How are you?" Zayn walked up to her and she stood up to give him a hug.

"I’m doing alright. Better now that I’m here with my baby boy." She looked and smiled at Harry. “How have the other boys been taking it?"

Zayn shrugged. “As good as it can get I suppose. It’s really hard on all of us. Louis is taking it the worst. He thinks it’s his fault because him and Harry had a fight before the accident.” Zayn walked around the hospital bed to sit next to Harry.

"That’s not like them to fight." Anne sat down next to Zayn clearly confused. “I don’t think they've ever had a big fight. Something is weird about all this." Zayn nodded in agreement. “So when are Harry’s appointments to check his brain?"

 

Harry got scans on his brain and nothing was out of the ordinary so the doctor was letting him go a few days after.

~

Harry was up and walking around the hospital room on his crutches, waiting for his mum to pick him up. He had just changed in the little bathroom and was now walking around the room. He doesn't understand what is going on in his life now. These four boys were here for him when he woke up, but he had never seen them before. They were strangers, but they weren't. His mum knew them, and the doctors didn't see a problem with them being around Harry, but Harry has no recollection of ever seeing those people in his entire life. And what about the curvy boy with brown wavy hair. He was only there for a little bit after he woke up from the coma. He seemed more upset than the others that Harry doesn't know them. That doesn't make any sense to Harry because they should have all reacted the same. They apparently were his friends, so there shouldn't be a reason for one to take it harder than the rest. Harry was puzzled, but he didn't have much more time to think before Anne walked in to the room to take him home. He hopes that home is Holmes Chapel.

 

"How are you feeling honey?" Anne asked Harry as she drove away from the hospital.

"I’m doing better." Harry smiled at her.

"Are you ready to go home?" Harry just nodded.

Anne tried to keep a steady conversation going throughout the ride, but Harry noticed that they weren't going in the direction of his home.

"Mum? Where are we going? I thought we were going home." Harry scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"We are going home. It’s just that your home is different than my home."

"Mum, you’re making me live with those strangers from the hospital?" Harry groaned and rested his face in his hands.

"Harry those are not strangers! You have to trust me. Those four boys are your best friends." Anne took a deep breath before continuing. "And technically you will only be living with one of them. You share a flat with Louis, the one that was at the hospital the least. The others live alone."

"Why do me and him live together if the others live alone?"

"You two were very close, but no more questions. We aren't supposed to tell you much about the past. That is for you to remember." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it to help him relax. "We’re almost there, so get ready."

The flat that was supposedly his and Louis’s was very nice. Nice furniture and decorative pieces of art. The rooms weren't too small or too big. They had a big entertainment area for movies and video games which was quite nice.

"Harry, Louis will show you around, but I need to get on my way back home." She kissed his cheek. "Bye hun, and bye Louis." Harry turned to see the short, brown haired boy get hugged by his mum before she left.

"So, would you like a tour of our house?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a game of truth or dare Harry comes to realize that its hard to love someone who doesn't love you back. He tries to get over his crush, but the feelings don’t go away. It doesn't help that he always sees this person on tour and when Harry gets back to his home. This person is always there clinging to his side. This person is Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Larry chaptered fic, so sorry if it sucks. I really wanted to write something like this, so I did.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, I made up this story. I do not own One Direction.

Harry looked around his living room, pondering whether it would be weird to get a tour of his own house, but finally realized he needed it. He had no idea where anything was. He’d rather get shown where the rooms were and where things were placed instead of trying to find everything on his own.

“A tour would be nice. Maybe it’ll help me remember.” Louis nodded and gestured Harry to follow him. They walked around the corner and through an entrance way to the kitchen.

“Well this is the kitchen. And it’s just your standard kitchen with stove, oven, microwave, and fridge. I don’t know if you remember how to, but you were a very good cook before. I was really hoping you’d remember how to because I’m shit in the kitchen and I’d rather we didn't starve to death.” Louis joked. “In the lower cabinets is the big pots and pans for like spaghetti, taco meat, and stuff. Just to the right of the sink in the upper cabinets is the plates and bowls. To the left of the sink is the glasses and mugs. Popcorn bowls are with the crock pots and other big cooking tools that I have no clue how to use in the top shelves of the cabinets. And just over here is the food pantry that has cereal, popcorn, and other snacks.” Louis walked towards the stove and opened the small drawers just below the counter to show Harry the spices. And Louis opened the ones next to the spice drawer to show him where the dish rags and heat pads were. “The silverware drawer is right in front of the bar area, so it’s a quick grab before you take your plate to the dining room that _you_ designed.” Louis smirked and walked into the dining room. Harry did a quick 360 in the kitchen before following Louis. 

“I designed this? It looks so nice. I could have never thought up this.” Harry said in awe. There was a big rectangular dining table with three chairs on each side and one at each end of the table. They were beautifully carved wooden chairs with plush seats. Sat in the middle of the table was a vase full of red roses. 

Louis broke Harry of his train of thought, “You always liked having flowers in the house. You said it made it feel more homey.” Harry just nodded and continued to look about the room. There was a chair rail on the wall and lots of art. In one corner of the room, was a china cupboard with fancy plates, glasses, and silverware inside that looked like they had never been used. In the other corner of the room was a wine cabinet full of wine, other alcohol, and wine glasses.

“This is so nice. There is no way I designed this.” Harry said in disbelief.

“Well you did design it. Must be from all the designer shows you used to watch on TV.” Louis laughed. “Let’s continue this tour. Yeah?”

“Yeah, lead the way.” Louis walked back out into the living room. “You've already seen this, so let’s have a look at the rooms upstairs.” Louis turned left after he walked out of the kitchen and ascended the stairs. Along the walls of the hallway was pictures of Harry’s family, what he assumes is Louis’s family, those other boys from the hospital, and a cute grey kitten. 

“Whose cat is this?” Harry questioned. 

“That’s our kitten, Jewel. She’s a sweetie. I think she is sleeping in one of our beds at the moment. Being a kitty is hard work, you know?” Louis smiled and so did Harry because Louis has a nice smile. They walked past the bathroom. It was a normal bathroom with a sink, tub, shower, and towel closet. They walked past a guest bedroom before Louis showed Harry which room was his. It looked unused which Harry thought was strange. And finally they got to Harry’s room.

“Now this is your room. You have a massive closet over here by the door, your dresser is in that corner by your desk, and your bed is right here as you can see.” Louis pointed out all the things in Harry’s room like where the laundry basket is, where the lamp is, his dirty clothes, his phone, and all these other little things that Harry might want to know. 

“Is this my own bathroom?” Harry wandered over to an almost closed door and peeked inside. It looked like the other bathroom except more floor space and there is an extra sink. 

“Yeah, it’s all yours. Umm… I don’t know if I’m supposed to tell you or not, but we usually shared your room, so um… a lot of my stuff is here. Just give me a day and I can clear all my junk out of here.” Louis looked down and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

“Why would you move all your stuff? It seems kinda silly. Shouldn't you act like you did before with me? It might help my memory.” Harry started looking through all his stuff.

“I just don’t want it to be awkward. I want you to feel comfortable here.”

“I think we’ll be fine. You seem nice enough. It’s not like you’re gonna cuddle with me or get all pervy.” Harry joked. When he didn't hear Louis laugh with him, he got worried. “You won’t get pervy right?”

“Of course not.” Louis reassured him. “I’d never do anything like that.”

~

They ordered in takeout Chinese for dinner and were currently lounging in their living room watching TV. Louis thought Harry should wait a day before he tries to cook again. He should remember. It’s like riding a bike, you can’t just forget how to do it. 

Harry took a bite of the Lo Mein noodles before he asked Louis a question. “Who are those other boys from the hospital? Like how do we know them?” Louis contemplated whether he should tell him about One Direction or not. He didn't want to freak out Harry or have him not believe what he is saying.

“I think it would be better if I waited a bit to tell you about your life. I don’t want you to get upset.” Louis took the box of noodles from Harry and took a bite himself.

“I want to know. I want things to get back to normal faster. I want to know what my life was like. What my job was, my favorite things, what I do in my free time, and who my friends are. I just want to know.”

Louis sighed. “I’ll give a brief explanation of how you know the boys. Kay?” Harry nodded eagerly and brought his legs up onto the couch to sit cross legged facing Louis. “You auditioned for a show called X-Factor. You remember that show?”

“Yeah, but I didn't know I was on the show.”

“You auditioned and got through to bootcamp. You have a great voice. Best in the group that was formed on the show. Simon Cowell… You know him right?” Harry nodded his head yes. “Simon thought it would be best to put five lads together as a group and continue on in the show. The five guys were you, me, and those three other boys from the hospital. Liam has the brown hair, Zayn has the black hair, and Niall has the blonde hair. We didn't win X-Factor, but we got a recording contract anyway, and we've been going strong since then. We've become quite famous from the singing.”

Harry shook his head in disbelief. “Are you serious? You must be joking? There’s no way in hell that I’m _famous_. That’s just ridiculous.” Harry laid down on the couch and put his hands on his face. While Harry was caught up in his own thoughts, Jewel jumped up on the couch and made herself comfy on Harry’s belly. Harry looked down his body at the small kitten. “I can’t remember this cat, I can’t remember my friends, my house, or my career where I’m famous. This is such an inconvenience.” Harry yelled, “Why’d I have to get in a god damn accident?”

“Harry please calm down. Don’t get so worked up. This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew it would make you upset.” Harry sat up again and Louis soothingly rubbed up and down his back while Jewel cuddled up close to his stomach. “Just forget about it for now Haz. Think about all this when you are calm. You can’t change what happened, try to make the best of it.”

Harry looked up in surprise, “Haz?”

“Yeah, sorry, force of habit. It’s just your nickname that I call you sometimes. I can stop if you don’t like it.” Louis rambled on. “No, Haz is good. I just didn't expect it.” Harry looked down at his small kitty and she looked right back at him. Her ears were perked up and she looked happy to see Harry. She looked like she would listen to anything Harry would say. Harry thought she was the cutest thing ever. “Hey kitty. You’re Jewel, right? I don’t remember you, but you seem like a sweet kitten. I think we’ll be good friends…like we probably once were.” Harry softly rubbed her head and down her back.

“Ya know Louis, I have no clue who you are, but you make me feel nice. I feel comfortable around you. It’s like everything but my brain knows who you are. I hope my instincts are right and you will be my best friend sometime soon. And I’m sorry you have to go through the hassle of telling me stuff and taking care of me.”

“It’s no big deal, you’re my best mate. I’d do anything for you.” Louis smiled sweetly. There was a long pause before Harry spoke again. “Hey, how did I get in an accident? Was it my fault that I hit the guy?”

“Umm… I guess it was more your fault, you were the one who was on the wrong side of the road. But you were very upset which isn't entirely your fault.” Louis said monotonously.

“Why was I angry?” Harry wondered. “That is a story for another time. Don’t want lil Haz to get worked up again.” Louis joked. He checked the clock on the wall and it was nearly 11:30. “It’s getting pretty late. Why don’t we go to bed?” Harry nodded and followed Louis up to the bedroom. He still wasn't sure where it was, so he let Louis lead the way. Louis walked through a door at the end of the hall and went straight for the closet. Harry walked in behind him while Louis took his shirt off and threw it close to a basket. He took off his jeans and slid on pajama pants before climbing in the large bed.

“You just gonna stand there Curly?”

“What do I usually wear to bed?”

“Before you usually wore briefs or nothing. I’d advise for your first night to at least have your briefs on. Wouldn't want it to get weird.” Louis leaned on his hand and looked at Harry. “Would my nakedness weird you at?” Harry smirked.

“Of course not! I just don’t want you to think I’ll get pervy if you didn't have any clothes on.”

“I don’t see you as a pervy guy. Today you have shown me that you respect my boundaries.” Harry shucked off his shirt and pants quickly before climbing into bed. “I’m wearing briefs for your sake. I don’t want any funny business mister.” 

“You’re so weird. Go to sleep. You've got a big day of nothing tomorrow! So rest up. Good Night.” 

As Louis was drifting off to sleep, he swore he heard a faint _I love you Lou_ , but it was probably just his imagination.

~

Over the next few weeks, Harry could remember little things like what food was his favorite, what he ordered at restaurants they go to a lot, he said he vaguely remembers the early stages of X-Factor, but nothing on any of the four boys. He has gotten close with them in the past weeks, and he feels comfortable around them, but he just wishes that he could remember everything they've been through. All the cool stuff they have done as a band or all the time they have hung out together. He wants to remember them.

“Harry let’s start cooking. They boys will be over soon.” Louis yelled from the kitchen.

“You mean you want me to start cooking. I've learned that you really are awful in the kitchen. You can barely make yourself toast and tea.” Harry teased.

“Excuse you, Harold. I am the master at making tea. Don’t take the one thing I’m good at away from me.” Louis bumped hips with Harry before he went to grab the kettle to make tea. “You want a cuppa?”

“Yeah, that would be great. Make sure to leave some for the boys when they get here.” Harry turned to get a big cooking pan out to start making spaghetti. He filled it with water to boil it for the noodles. Then he got out another pan for the sauce.

“Hey, Harry. Can I ask you something?” Louis spoke nervously.

“You already asked something.” Harry smirked and Louis glared at him. “Of course you can ask me something Louis. You can ask me anything.”

“Have you tried singing again?”

“No.” Harry said quietly. “I’m afraid that when I do try and sing again that I’ll be no good. I don’t want to ruin this whole band because I suddenly can’t sing.”

“We aren't gonna do anything if you won’t sing either. You should try.” Louis thought for a moment. “How ‘bout you sing for me, right now.”

“Right now?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t have a clue what to sing.” Louis thought for a little while before a light bulb went off in his head. “Sing Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder. You can pretend you are auditioning for X-Factor. I’ll be the judge to decide if you’re good enough.” Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“You hear that Harold?” Harry stopped and listened for a second. “I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly! Start singing. I know you know the words. I've heard it a lot around the house.” 

“You sure I have to do this? I’m really nervous.” Harry confessed.

“Yes you have to now. Then you can stop being nervous after you sound amazing.” Louis explained. Harry cleared his throat and looked down at the ground before he took a deep breath and started the song. Louis hadn't heard his voice in so long, it hadn't changed. It took his breath away. He almost forgot how soothing and beautiful Harry’s voice is.

_“Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful? Isn't she precious? Less than one minute old. And I never thought through love we’d be making one as lovely as she. But isn't she lovely made from love.”_

Harry looked up and Louis was walking towards him to engulf him in a hug. “Just as good as ever Hazza. Never better, sounded so good. I’m so proud of you. So glad you sang for me. I love you.” A knock at the door interrupted their hug. Louis pulled away from Harry and went to greet the boys who were probably at the door. Harry heard a door open and a bunch of hellos. 

‘Louis felt really nice to hug. He made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He makes me happy.’ Harry thought.

 

After the boys had dinner they sat around on their living room floor and talked. They talked about anything and everything. It went from Harry’s memory to the hot chick Niall saw when he went out for groceries. Then all of a sudden, they were playing truth or dare.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a game of truth or dare Harry comes to realize that its hard to love someone who doesn't love you back. He tries to get over his crush, but the feelings don’t go away. It doesn't help that he always sees this person on tour and when Harry gets back to his home. This person is always there clinging to his side. This person is Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Larry chaptered fic, so sorry if it sucks. I really wanted to write something like this, so I did.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, I made up this story. I do not own One Direction.

The five boys were sitting in Louis and Harry’s living room talking about how well Harry is doing and how good it is that he finally started singing again. They were all so proud of the progress that Harry is making with his memory. And Harry’s leg is getting better as well. He just has a boot for his leg now, but he can walk on it. Eventually Niall spoke up and said, “Enough chit chatting. Let’s have some fun. Let’s play a game.”

The others just groaned. “Why can’t you be satisfied with just sitting and talking?”

“Because we've caught up. We see each other all the time. I want to have some fun with my boys. Let’s play a game. Pleaseeee.” Niall smiled sweetly.

“Okay fine, what game do you have in mind?” Zayn asked.

“Truth or Dare.”

“Hell no! Don’t you remember what happened last time? Are you crazy?” Louis jumped out of his seat and shouted at Niall.

“What happened last ti-“ Niall cut Harry off and shouted back at Louis. “Yes I remember what happened last time, but this time it’s gonna be different because we aren't drinking. We won’t get too crazy when we’re not drunk off our asses.” At this time Harry had wondered off into the kitchen to get who knows what, but nobody seemed to notice.

“I don’t care! I can’t let something happen to him again. Not again. I can’t lose him a second time. We've started to act like we did before the _accident_. I can’t lose him now. I just got _my_ Harry back, and I’m not letting him go.” Louis shouted, but it got progressively softer as he went on. The last sentence could barely be heard. Louis walked back to his seat on the couch and brought his knees to his chest to try and calm down. Not much later Harry came back with a water bottle and sat next to Louis. He instantly was snug tight against Louis’s side, comforting him by rubbing his back and saying sweet things in his ear quietly.

“It’s okay Lou. I’m sure the game will be fun.” Harry said comfortingly. 

“You don’t understand. It won’t be fun.” Louis took a deep breath and then continued, “And do you even remember how to play this game?” Harry shook his head no. “No, but I can learn to play it.”

“See, look how willing he is. What a champ. Come on Louis, let’s play.” Louis turned to Harry and whispered if he was sure he wanted to play and Harry just nodded. Niall jumped in the air and screamed out of excitement, “Let’s get this show on the road.”

All five of them sat on the furniture and took turns asking truth or dares. The truths and dares weren't as crazy like Niall promised. They had truths like, ‘what is the weirdest dream you've had?’ , ‘How often do you masturbate?’ or weird ones like ‘would you rather eat an insect or lick a dirty foot?’. Nobody had any complaints about those. The dares were just as tame, so Louis was pretty happy. Although he still didn't like that they were playing the game because who knows what could happen. It could turn bad any second. 

Louis noticed that Harry was getting clingy and really giggly which he thought was strange. Harry was never like this. Ever since he got back from the hospital he has been sickenly sweet and nothing like this giggly, touchy person he is now. The only time he was like this before was when he was drunk, but Harry hasn't even been exposed to alcohol since he’s been back home. Harry started tapping his leg and was getting jittery. “Someone ask me a truth! I really want a truth.” Harry whined, but started giggly afterwards.

“Jesus fucking christ Harry, why are you acting so weird?” Niall questioned.

“I’m not acting weird, cutie. Maybe you’re acting weird.”

“Uh, yes you are acting weird because when have you ever called me cutie?”

“Oh Niall, why haven’t I called you a cutie before? ‘Cause you’re really adorable. I just wanna pinch your cheeks.” Harry laughed. “I sound like an old lady who thinks their grandchildren are cute.” 

“Harry you’re a freak tonight. What did you even have?” Niall joked.

Harry thought for a second and then responded, “I think I had spaghetti, but I’m not for sure.” He turned to Louis and asked him, “Did we eat spaghetti Boobear? I know you’ll remember.” Louis just nodded. “Oh you’re so good to me Lou. Always answering my questions. You’re so sweet. Such a cutie. Maybe even more then Niall.” Harry stopped talking to turn towards Niall and smirk because Harry thought he was so funny calling Louis cuter than Niall. “I’d say you are way cuter than Niall. I love your wavy hair. I love how it’s getting long, so it hangs over your face a bit. I love your cute lil hands and how short you are compared to me. I love your strong biceps and thighs. Jesus christ, I really like your legs. So muscular, so sexy.” Harry stopped to admire the rest of Louis’s body, and Louis was freaking out inside. Harry is openly checking him out and describing all that he loves about his body. What kind of friend does that? And Harry called him sexy… does that mean that Harry has a crush on Louis? Louis’s mind is racing and is utterly and completely confused.

“I think me, Liam, and Zayn are going to leave you two to talk. We’re heading home. See you tomorrow most likely.” Niall waved goodbye as the three of them strode out of the flat. The three boys were getting quite uncomfortable watching Harry interact with Louis and they were confused on why he was like that. They figured that they can take care of it themselves, and they didn't want to intrude on Louis and Harry.

“Louis. Louis. Louis.” 

“What is it Haz?”

“I really like your little body. So cute. I just wanna kiss every inch of your body. And you deserve kisses. You’re such a sweet boy. You let me come back home when I didn’t remember any of you and I was on crutches. You had to tell me where my stuff is and you had to slowly tell me about my life. You had to take care of me like a mama deer takes care of her baby deer. I was so lost without you. Even now when I understand more than before, I still need you because I’m nothing without you. You’re my rock. I know that no matter what happens you’ll be my friend. Right? You’ll never leave me?” Harry snuggled up into Louis with his head tucked into Louis’s neck, giving him sweet little kisses all over his neck. “I’ll never leave you Harry. You’d have to leave me first. You’re never getting rid of me.” Louis said sweetly which was hard since his best friend was currently sucking on his neck, but somehow he managed.

Harry purred in response, seeming content with Louis’s answer. He kept kissing up his neck, but instead of coming back down like before, he continued up his neck to his cheeks. Harry kissed all over Louis’s cheek then his forehead, down his other cheek and across his jaw and then right under his lips.

“H-Harry, what are you doing?” 

Harry ignored Louis’s question and began talking. “You know how when I first came back after the incident I told you not to get pervy?” Louis nodded his head and then Harry continued. “I don’t think I mind anymore. You can get pervy. I’ll probably like it.” Harry whispered in Louis’s ear. He kissed the side of Louis’s face and slightly bit his earlobe before moving down towards his cheek again.

“Harry you are getting a little carried away. Don’t you think it would be a good idea to stop?” Louis asked him. Harry sat back a little and took a drink from his water bottle. He took a big gulp and then set it back down. “But I don’t want to stop Lou! I’m having so much fun.” 

Harry started to play with Louis’s hair. Admiring the softness and the color. Louis needed to distract himself. “Harry can I have a drink of that?” Louis went to go grab the drink when Harry swatted his hand away. “No.”

“What do you mean no? I just want a little drink. I won’t take much, honest.” Louis explained.

“I don’t think you want what’s in there. It tastes weird.”

“Are you sure you are supposed to drink it?” Harry nodded. “How do you know? I don’t want you to get sick.”

“It looked like apple juice, but it was in a bottle. Isn't that silly?” Harry’s mouth broke out into a big grin before he fell over and started laughing on Louis’s lap. “Apple juice is usually yummy, but this isn't. Why is it like that?” Louis reached down to pick up the drink and this time Harry didn’t stop him. Louis twisted the lid off and brought the top of the bottle towards his nose. He smelled it and instantly froze.

“Oh my god Harry, are you drunk? This is alcohol, you idiot!” Harry suddenly looked sad. He was almost in tears. “Louis, I’m sorry. I don’t remember what alcohol is. What does being drunk mean? I didn't mean to upset you. I was thirsty and I wanted apple juice. Please don’t be angry with me.” Harry pleaded as he hugged Louis’s side and silently sobbed. Louis soothingly rubbed his back. “Shhh, it’s okay Harry. I’m not mad, promise. Alcohol makes you act weird. That’s probably why you were all over me tonight and why you are so giggly. But it’s okay because tomorrow you will be back to normal. Well sort of. You’ll probably have a hangover which sucks. You’ll get a head ache, and you’ll want to sleep all day. And being drunk is when you drink a lot of alcohol, which you did tonight. Remember, it’s not bad and I’m not mad. I’m just worried about you.” 

Harry sniffled into Louis’s shirt and started to give his chest kisses. “Does alcohol make you want to give kisses? ‘Cause I just want to kiss you a lot. All over your body because you are so lovely, and I think you’d like kisses from me.”

“Why don’t we just go to bed Haz?” Harry agreed, so Louis got Harry out of his lap and got up from the couch before he turned around to help Harry up. He took Harry’s hand in his own and leaded him towards their shared bedroom. He walked inside and closed the door after he walked Harry to their bed. He walked back over to Harry and started undressing him for bed. He pulled his shirt off, but Harry had to take himself out of his ridiculously tight jeans. Louis undressed himself and then put on a big comfy shirt to sleep in before he snuggled up with Harry in the bed. Recently Harry had discovered that he sleeps better when he’s cuddling Louis. Like every other night, he pulls Louis on his chest so Louis’s head is right above Harry’s heart and starts softly petting his hair. Harry laid awake in bed waiting for Louis to fall asleep because he wants to make sure Louis isn't tired the next day. That would be bad for such a wonderful boy. When Harry heard faint little snores, Harry knew Louis had fallen asleep. It didn't take long for sleep to get to him too.

~

The next morning Harry woke up with Louis in the exact same spot as he was before. ‘He looks so beautiful. I could just kiss him.’ Harry thought. The thought didn't last long though because Louis said you only get like that when you drink alcohol. Speaking of alcohol, he certainly feels the aftermath of drinking all that alcohol last night. It feels like someone is banging drums against Harry’s forehead. He tries to get up to go to the bathroom for pain killers without waking up Louis, but he fails. As soon as Harry starts moving around, Louis half wakes up and holds him tighter. 

Something inside Harry bursted with happiness knowing that Louis didn't want him to go. Well he wasn't really aware of what he was doing, but Harry will take what he can get at the moment. He should probably ask Louis later why he is so worked up about him if the alcohol had worn off by now. A low groan interrupted Harry’s thoughts. The cute, little, brown headed man started squirming on his chest who was starting to fully wake up. “Haz? Harry.”

“I’m right here Lou.” Louis grinned as soon as heard him speak. “How do you feel? Do you have a headache like I predicted?”

“I’m feeling alright, but I do have that headache. I was about to go get some aspirin, but I didn't want to wake you.” Louis pulled away from Harry’s chest and puffed out a “go get your pain relievers, don’t want you to suffer, Curly.” Harry reluctantly got out of bed to go fetch the pain relievers.

Harry walked towards the attached bathroom and went to the cupboard with the medicine in it. He grabbed the aspirin and swallowed two pills before returning to Louis. When he got back to the bed, he noticed that the smaller man had fallen back to sleep. Harry decided to tuck him in and let him sleep a little more. In the meantime, he can make himself some breakfast.

He didn't bother putting any clothes on. His briefs would be good enough. He walked out of their room and quietly shut the door. He padded along the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. He went to the cupboards and picked out a bowl to make pancake mix in. He got all the ingredients and started to stir them in the bowl. As he was about to start making the pancakes on the stove, Louis walked through the kitchen rubbing his eyes, obviously not adjusted to the light yet.

“What are you making?” Louis mumbled.

“Pancakes. If you don’t want pancakes, I can make you something else.”

“No, no, pancakes is good. I was just wondering what was cooking.” Harry just nodded his head and continued to cook the pancakes. He decided instead of making boring circle pancakes, he’d make people shaped pancakes. He made a whole family of pancake people before bringing them to the dining table where Louis was waiting. Harry went back to the kitchen to get syrup, butter, and silverware for the pancakes. As soon as he got back, the two boys were digging into the pancakes.

“Oh my gosh, these are like an orgasm in my mouth.” Louis said in awe.

“Wow, strange, but I’m glad you are enjoying them.” Harry snickered.

When they were finished with their breakfast, they took their dishes to the sink. They washed off the syrup so the plates wouldn't be a pain to wash later. They left the plates in the sink and walked to the living room to watch some morning television. They got all snuggled up in the corner of the couch and then turned on the TV. They settled on watching reruns of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. They watched a few episodes before Harry got restless. “Lou, can I ask you a question?” Louis shook his head yes. “Last night you said, when you drink a lot of alcohol you want to kiss people and you show more affection to people…I was wondering why people get like that.”

Louis thought for a moment before responding, “I’m not sure, I guess people just crave affection when they drink. Some people say your true feelings come out, but I don’t think that’s necessarily true.” Harry scooted close to Louis so his head was inches away from Louis’s. “I don’t think the alcohol wore off.” Harry said as he stared at Louis’s lips.

“Why do you think that Harold?” Harry inched his way towards his jaw and kissed it long and slow. He made his way up to his lower lip and gave a hesitant kiss there. “I still want to kiss you. Everywhere. All over your nice lil body.” Louis breath hitched, but Harry either didn't notice or ignored it. “I want to kiss you so bad. Is that so terrible?” Louis frantically shook his head no. “I've wanted to kiss you for so long. You have no idea.” Harry pulled back slightly to look in Louis’s eyes. “I hope you won’t be too mad at me.” Harry slowly moved forward until his lips were brushing against Louis’s slightly. When Louis didn't pull away, Harry pressed harder against Louis’s lips. He brought his hands up to the older man’s hair that he has grown to love lately and tugged at it. That brought on a low and loud moan from Louis. Harry stopped kissing Louis for a second and pressed his cheek against the shorter boy’s cheek. “Please, I need you to…You have to…Please.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got you. It’s okay, you’re not alone.” Louis kissed him softly. He felt all his hidden emotions bubbling over. “You’re really wonderful, sweetheart. Always. You were before and you are now.” They kissed each other again. It was slow, sweet, and loving. There was no tongue, it was just nice and sweet. They put everything they had into this kiss to show the other how much they loved them.

“I love you Lou.”

“I love you too Haz.” 

He hugged the younger boy tight and whispered,

 

“I always loved you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the fic! I hope you all enjoyed it :) Thank you to anyone who read this and/or gave me feedback/kudos and all that good stuff. You're all wonderful :)


End file.
